My Greatest Mistake
by Mustangchik2007
Summary: At six years old its discovered Nate is deaf. Shane despises him, it's nine years later and Nate is in trouble will Shane continue to avoid him or will their relationship change for the better?
1. Relationship Woes

The entire story will be in Shane's POV unless otherwise said. I will update when I can. I didn't want to start a second story especially when I haven't updated Violet Marie Jonas but I had this idea and had to get it out. So enjoy! Btw Jason is 4 years older than Shane. I know it's short if you like it I will make them longer.

He was six and I eight when we found out. I can remember the doctor telling our parents he would never be able to hear. At the time I didn't understand why he ignored me.

Looking back I realized he wasn't, he just couldn't hear me. I should probably go back and start from the beginning. So here it is, one day my mom asked Nate and I to clean our room.. Well I was but nate just laid on his bed and even with her screaming his name he didn't answer her. He just laid there even when my dad came in and used his scary voice he didn't move.

My parents FREAKED out and rushed him to the hospital. When the doctors told them the news my mom cried and so did my dad. My dad cried I never saw him cry before so I knew it was bad but I didn't understand just how bad. I despised him because I became invisible that day all my parents did was take care of him and ignore me or at least that's how it seemed to me. HEY I was eight I didn't know better.

Now I'm seventeen and I don't even know how to communicate with my own brother not that I would want to we don't speak and we avoid each other.. Well ok more like I avoid him. He's tried to talk to me I just walk away. Our older brother Jason has tried to make me talk to him but I ignore him. I don't see the point anymore. **_It was my greatest mistake._**

The day the no caring thing changed was when he came home with a black eye an had obviously been crying, I knew something was wrong but I didn't ask. For the next week he would come home and it would be obvious he had cried or he would have a fresh bruise. I decided to find out what happened. Yeah I know what a jerk but I plan on changing that starting today. This is how I changed my relationship with him all from one moment.

So if you want me to continue let me know. It's an idea I came up with while working and I you like It I will continue. So let me know.


	2. Fixing it

I know I'm late at updating I'm sorry i really don't have an excuse just laziness so here's an update which I will try and update again Monday or Tuesday. I'm kinda sad right now my sister is leaving for UTK which is University of Tennessee Knoxville in a few months and we live in Cali. Anyways so yeah I'm sad but life goes on. So with that I bid you ado. Enjoy!

Previously:

The day the no caring thing changed was when he came home with a black eye and had obviously been crying, I knew something was wrong but I didn't ask. For the next week he would come home and it would be obvious he had cried or he would have a fresh bruise. I decided to find out what happened. Yeah I know what a jerk but I plan on changing that starting today. This is how I changed my relationship with him all from one moment.

I grabbed Jason to translate since he speaks ASL and went to nate's room. He was sitting at his desk doing homework and looked up when he saw us enter. He immediately starting signing something to Jason who looked at me and then signed something back that of course I didn't understand at all. It made me feel awful that I can't even communicate with my own brother and that I had to have my other brother translate for me. It's the worst feeling in the world not being able to communicate with someone you love. ( I know this from experience)

Jason then looked at me and told me Nate wants to know what I want. I looked at Nate and then told Jason I want to know what made you cry and why your eye is black? He translated and Nate looked at me and signed something that Jason said was nothing. Jason then looked at me and signed something back which Nate then really fast signed back . Basically they kept that up until Nate finally gave in and that's when I heard the worst thing possible... My baby brother was being bullied. Not just by anyone mind you but by my supposed best friend Luke.

Saying I was pissed is an understatement, I was furious! He recalled it all from the beginning with tears rolling down his face while I held him and when finished Jason asked me what I was panning on doing now that I knew. So I told him the truth I don't know but I do know I'm confronting Luke tomorrow at school.

So the next day when we get to school I walk Nate to class and make sure he's safe before setting off to find Luke . As I walk closer to nate's locker I see him standing there with three of the football jocks I can't stand. I walk over to him and he acts like its all good, boy is he in for a surprise. I asked him what his problem was and he played dumb like he didn't know what he had done. I asked him why he was hurting Nate and what his deal was. He said Nate ignored him when he asked him to move. He said that pissed him off and my brother deserves what he got that's when I just lost it! Ok not really but I wanted to I told him if he even thought of hurting Nate again he would regret it.

He didn't take that so well he got in my face luckily for me I have a hockey friend who has my back no matter what Derek Venturi he's one of my best friends I've known since before we found out about Nate being deaf and he's always been there for us. He's been dating his step-sister Casey since about a month ago they are both my age. We all go to the same school. Anyways Derek stepped in between us and asked Luke if there was a problem. He of course played it off as everything was just dandy but Derek didn't buy it. He told him if he bothered me or anyone else for that matter he wouldn't like the results. Luke flipped him off and left.

I thanked Derek and he just shrugged it off as per usual and wanted to know what's up I told him and he said he would take care of it unfortunately he said this in front of Casey. If you knew Casey you'd know that's a bad idea. They were still arguing walking off. I felt bad but I wanted to find Nate and tell him what happened. I went off to find Jason so I could tell Nate. Wish me luck.

Ok so there it is I've decided to make it a crossover with LWD for those of you who don't know it's life with Derek. I miss that show and I wanted Derek because I love his toughness as a hockey player it's really hot. Anyways I had a great time at the concert and I got signatures from Alexz Johnson, Misty Boyce, Jay Stolar and Charlene Kaye. It was Awesome! Anyways have a good weekend!


	3. Bring it On!

Another update! I will also be updating Violet Marie Jonas tomorrow and since its my week vacation from work I can also update a few more times.

Previously:

I thanked Derek and he just shrugged it off as per usual and wanted to know what's up I told him and he said he would take care of it unfortunately he said this in front of Casey. If you knew Casey you'd know that's a bad idea. They were still arguing walking off. I felt bad but I wanted to find Nate and tell him what happened. I went off to find Jason so I could tell Nate. Wish me luck.

I took me a while to find Jason but he was behind the gym with some friends. As I approached him I saw he was with that jerk Luke. I walk over and ask him if I can talk to him in private he says sure. I immediately ask him what he's doing with Luke and he says he's my friend. I tell him he's not your friend he's nicks bully. To which he replies your lying so I tell him if he doesn't believe me to ask nick himself.

He agrees and we go to find nick who we find sitting with Derek and Casey eating lunch. Jason signs something to him which he responds quickly and Jason looks at me then signs to Nate again who quickly responds as he starts to cry. Casey immediately starts to comfort him and Jason then turns to me and says he's gonna kill Luke. I tell him that Derek said he would deal with him and Derek confirms it as he signs to nate. Which I later find out he's telling him this.

Derek then gets up and tells me to call him if I see Luke near Nate again. He walks off with Casey in tow and Jason follows them out of the cafeteria. Nate looks at me and I sit across from him. I pull out my iPad from my back pack and click on notes and write him. He reads it and then types a response. I nod and we walk out together.

I walked with him to his class which I happen to be in because its music and well they mix the grades. Nate was on drums and he was really rocking out when Luke walked in and starts mocking him. Unfortunately for Luke Derek is also in our class and he stood up and walked over to Luke. He whispered something into Luke's ear and Luke just blew him off and continued. Derek then out loud told Luke's biggest secret that caused his face to turn bright red and run out of the classroom. I cannot believe he did that. It was AWESOME!

Another update sorry it took so long my boss decided to be a hard ass and then made me work on my school days as well so I literally spent this past few weeks in a torture chamber! Ugh anyways I am now on vacation so all I have is school and family time so I have time to update! Yaie!


	4. Sing To Me

Sorry it took me so long to update school got difficult and it was either fail my classes or stop writing and put all my effort into school obviously the choice was school. Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think!

Previously:

I walked with him to his class which I happen to be in because its music and well they mix the grades. Nate was on drums and he was really rocking out when Luke walked in and starts mocking him. Unfortunately for Luke Derek is also in our class and he stood up and walked over to Luke. He whispered something into Luke's ear and Luke just blew him off and continued. Derek then out loud told Luke's biggest secret that caused his face to turn bright red and run out of the classroom. I cannot believe he did that. It was AWESOME!

So the secret he told was that Luke still drank out of a baby bottle at night. How Derek got this information I have no idea but it sure helped us. After Luke ran out and the class stopped laughing and went back to their conversations and whatnot, Nate who during this had stopped playing and just sat there watching the scene in front of him got up and came over to me and signed something which Derek who was sitting next to me interpreted for me that he wants to know what luc said about him. I told him I was repeating it because it was rude and crude. Derek signed this to him and after a minute of Nate replying Derek said he already knows he just wanted to hear it from you. I look Nate in the eye and tell him he said you were the worst drummer he's ever heard and that it's pathetic you even try to play any instruments. He also said your just a stupid deaf guy who no one cares about.

After Derek signs it for me Nate looks at me with these sad eyes and then walks over to the piano and starts playing the most gorgeous song ever. Then he did something that shocked at least me he started singing and he sounded amazing! I had never heard him speak let alone sing. Kevin walks in and acts like its no big deal I look at him as to say what the hell and he just shrugs and stands next to Derek. Casey tells me it isn't the first time he's sang in front of them. I didn't even know he talked. I walked over to Nate and stood in front of him. After he looks up and stops and I look him in the eye and say I can't believe you can talk and didn't bother to tell me! Kevin steps in between us and looks at us both and says stop right there there's something you should know. I look at him and tell him to butt out. To which he replies with not gonna happen little brother he then goes on to say that the other day Nate accidentally spoke and he was starting to hear a little so they took him to a doctor and was told he was slowly gaining his hearing back. I of course tell him to stop lying to which Nate says it's true. I've been able to hear better that's how I knew what he had said. I'm sorry I didn't tell you honestly I didn't think it would be a big deal. Kevin told me to just keep acting the way I always do. I asked Kevin why and he said he didn't want me to be mad that Nate was getting better. I'm not I'm so happy we had been wanting this for as long as I could remember.

As soon as I say that Nate comes and gives me a huge hug and asks me if I want to sing with him. We all grab an instrument Nate on piano, Kevin on guitar and me with a mic and the tambourine and we start singing the song Nate was which he evidently wrote and named "A Little Bit Longer" after we finish an older man walks up and hands me his card which says he's a music producer for Hollywood records. He says he thinks we could really go far and invites us to cut a demo at the studio. We decided to think about it. Yeah thinking about it alright. I'm certain we all agree we want this, we're hoping it will bring us closer as brothers.


	5. Record Deal

Previously:

As soon as I say that Nate comes and gives me a huge hug and asks me if I want to sing with him. We all grab an instrument Nate on piano, Kevin on guitar and me with a mic and the tambourine and we start singing the song Nate was which he evidently wrote and named "A Little Bit Longer" after we finish an older man walks up and hands me his card which says he's a music producer for Hollywood records. He says he thinks we could really go far and invites us to cut a demo at the studio. We decided to think about it. Yeah thinking about it alright. I'm certain we all agree we want this, we're hoping it will bring us closer as brothers.

We are all sitting around this huge conference table Nate in between Kevin and I. He keeps bouncing his leg which is starting to drive me crazy, Like really crazy! The record producers are sitting across from us telling us the offer and I'm not really listening I keep glancing at Nate and Kevin who seem to be listening intently. Suddenly it gets silent and all eyes are on me asking what I think. Obviously I wasn't listening which Nate has figured out so he subtly slides a paper in front of me and when I look down it has a huge number and says 5 yr. contract. The owner mike is still looking at me an now he's tapping his fingers causing me to look at him. He asks me if I'm in as well and I look at my brothers who nod yes. So I look back at him and say yes. We sign the contracts and shake their hands. Mike says we need to celebrate so he tells us he's throwing a welcome to the label party in two days and we need to have at least four songs to perform by then.

We shake their hands again and thank them for everything. We head home and while we are in the car Nate asks if I'm ok. I say I am and he asks if when we get home we can work on the songs. We of course agree. We arrive home and head straight for the music room and Nate says he already has a song in the making he plays what he has for us and between the three of us we finish it and name it year 3000. It's a very upbeat song. We spend the rest of the day and the next writing the other three which are called one day at a time, dear god, and 6 minutes. After we finish its almost 10 pm so we all go to bed because tomorrow around noon is the party and we want to be well rested and prepared.

The next day around 10 am we head to the venue the party is being held at for sound check and we only sing a little bit longer as we want the other songs to be a surprise. After sound check we have a little over a half an hour to just relax and hang out. When the party starts we are all standing on stage getting our equipment in order when mike tells us we have two minutes. So we all get together and do are pre-show circle with our band and then it's time for us to perform after we finish all our songs everyone is capping and cheering and mike announces us as his new artists. Everyone is ecstatic and for the rest of the party everyone wants our autographs and pictures. It was a dream come true. Lets just hope this dream will help us all heal our relationships with one another and make us stronger as brothers. One things for sure Nate and I are already getting along much better. How long will it last? I may not know but I know no matter what I will always be here for him no matter where this life takes us.

I hope you all enjoyed this update of this story I may only write a couple more chapters not sure yet but I can promise they will wrap the story up. Enjoy today people and BE SAFE!


	6. In the end

So I know I said there would be two more chapters but I decided to make this the last one.. I know it's not a huge story but I do have one that's way longer called Violet Marie Jonas. So go check it out. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and keep the comments, vote and favoriting coming!

Everyone is ecstatic and for the rest of the party everyone wants our autographs and pictures. It was a dream come true. Lets just hope this dream will help us all heal our relationships with one another and make us stronger as brothers. One things for sure Nate and I are already getting along much better. How long will it last? I may not know but I know no matter what I will always be here for him no matter where this life takes us.

It's been a few years since we were signed to our record label which we had left and started our own, now we are selling out venues and having our records go triple platinum. We are so thankful to our fans for everything they do and Nate and I have managed to completely repair our relationship. In fact we just finished our fifth album and are preparing for another tour in the U.S. Jason and I are getting along better now that I am no longer a huge jerk. He met a girl Danielle and they are now married and expecting a little girl. Nate and I have girlfriends who we are happy with. Hopefully someday we can be happily married like Jason.

Our band is better than ever and our parents just celebrated their twenty eighth year anniversary. I turned twenty four and can't believe just how far we have all come in such a short amount of time. Nate has produced our newest album and we couldn't be more happy with the way it's turned out. It's getting released soon and we are so excited for the fans reaction. Jason is so excited about being a dad and neither Nate nor I can wait to be uncles although they seem to think I'm gonna be the one who gives her her first drink. AS IF! Evidently they think I'm gonna be the dangerous or careless uncle. I disagree of course.

Anyways where was I? Oh yeah I don't think I would change anything about where our lives have gone or what we have accomplished. I hope our fans can continue to be there with us for our long road ahead because we plan on being there for many more years to come. I hope everyone who has read my story has gotten some type of lesson or at least learned not to make MY GREATEST MISTAKE.

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be updating Violet Marie Jonas ASAP. I hope you all had a great Labor Day. Goodbye my lovely readers.


End file.
